


Just What You Need

by Synnerxx



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Bruises, Desperation, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew comes home after being away for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> i don't write rimming often enough and i thought why not give the twins a new kink?

Drew opens the front door and steps inside, kicking it closed and dropping his bags next to it. He can hear music playing upstairs and knows that Jonathan must be cleaning up for him. He takes the stairs two at a time, anxious to see his brother.

He pauses in the open bedroom doorway, watching Jonathan shake his hips to the Ellie Goulding song on the radio as he hangs up some shirts in the closet. He steps up behind Jonathan and slides his hands around Jonathan’s hips. Jonathan twists around his arms and grins at him. 

“Hey, you’re back!” He says cheerfully.

Niceties isn’t what Drew wants right now. He kisses Jonathan hungrily, pushing him back against the closet door, hands on his hips, pinning him in place. Jonathan makes a noise of surprise, but kisses back, sinking into Drew’s arms. He drapes his arms around Drew’s shoulders, letting Drew lean against him, kissing him even harder.

Drew breaks the kiss with a bite to Jonathan’s bottom lip. Jonathan blinks at him. “That’s one hell of a greeting.”

Drew doesn’t answer, just pulls Jonathan away from the closet and walks him to the bed and shoves him down on it. He crawls over Jonathan, kissing him again as he straddles him. Jonathan curls a hand in his hair and Drew presses against him, sliding one hand down his torso and grabbing at the front of Jonathan’s jeans.

Jonathan moans into the kiss, gasping when Drew pulls back and sits up, shrugging out of his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. He tosses both into one of the arm chairs by the window and huffs impatiently at Jonathan, tugging at his t-shirt until Jonathan sits up enough for him to pull it off. Drew slides off the bed, pulling Jonathan to his feet too, undoing his belt buckle deftly. He gets Jonathan’s jeans shoved down enough that Jonathan can kick out of them, impatiently pushing Jonathan’s hands away from his own slacks when Jonathan reaches out for them, ignoring Jonathan’s huff of irritation.

He turns Jonathan around, glad that Jonathan mostly doesn’t bother with underwear, and shoves his upper body down on the bed face first. Jonathan starts to push himself back up and crawl higher on the bed, but Drew drops to his knees behind him and grabs his hips, holding him in place. Jonathan braces himself on his arms, completely unprepared for the sensation of Drew’s tongue dragging along the sensitive skin around his hole. He inhales sharply, groaning when Drew’s hands spread him open, thumbs hooked on either side, fingers splayed across his cheeks. 

Drew teases him with little flicks of the point of his tongue against the rim of his hole and Jonathan whines, fists clutching at the bedspread. Drew pulls back a little bit and bites at Jonathan’s ass for a moment, loving the way his teeth make perfect impressions in the pale skin. Jonathan hisses between gritted teeth, pressing his face into the bed for a moment, thighs trembling as Drew nudges them apart even more and settles more comfortably between Jonathan’s legs. Jonathan is once again unprepared for Drew’s tongue thrusting into him, curling against him, fucking into him, and he moans loudly, hips jerking against the bed. His cock is trapped between him and the comforter and he shamelessly pushes his hips against it, needing the friction on his cock.

It doesn’t last long as Drew tightens his grip on him and holds him still. Jonathan pants desperately as Drew fucks him with his tongue, sloppy and wet, keeping Jonathan spread open. One hand moves off of his ass and a finger is pressing inside of him along with Drew’s tongue and Jonathan yelps, cock throbbing. 

“Drew, Drew, please!” Jonathan gasps out, hands twisting the bedding around his fists. 

Drew doesn’t answer, mouth still occupied, but he pushes his tongue farther into Jonathan, flicking it in just the right way to have Jonathan whimpering and gasping. It’s almost too much for Jonathan and he’s gonna come from this, from Drew’s mouth on him and he doesn’t care at all. He’s so close to coming, he can practically taste it as Drew continues to fuck him with his tongue, doing wicked things to him. 

Drew knows that Jonathan is about to come and he smirks against his skin, pulling away from him and standing up. Jonathan whines loudly and Drew smacks a hand down hard on his ass. “Shut up.”

Jonathan stills, tense and waiting, but quiet and willing. His knuckles are white from his grip on the bed, but he can’t help it. Drew spits into his hand and strokes his cock a few times, slicking himself up a little bit. His hands return to Jonathan’s hips and he guides himself into Jonathan, thrusting into him quickly. Jonathan moans, muffling the sound against the bed as Drew pushes all the way into him and then stills. 

Drew waits, inside of Jonathan, wanting to know how long it will take before Jonathan is squirming and begging him to move. His thumbs trace circles over Jonathan’s hipbones. Jonathan struggles to catch his breath, feeling every inch of Drew inside of him. He can’t take it anymore. His cock is aching for release and he wants Drew to move. He pushes his hips back as best he can, working against Drew’s tight hold on him.

“Please, Drew!” He groans out, gasping.

“Please what?” Drew asks lightly.

“Please fucking move already! Fuck!” Jonathan grunts, thighs shaking as he struggles to hold himself upright.

“Well, all you had to do was ask.” Drew smirks before pulling out and slamming back into Jonathan. 

Jonathan moans loudly, burying his face back into the bed and groaning with every punishing thrust Drew gives him. It’s hard and rough and fast and Jonathan can’t do anything but cling to the bed and moan his pleasure out as Drew’s fingers bruise his hips.

His cock throbs between his thighs, but he can’t work a hand down to stroke it, so he settles for rocking his hips against the bed, trying to get as much friction as he can as Drew thrusts into him. Drew fucks into him a few more times before pressing his hips against Jonathan and coming deep inside of him, panting.

Jonathan shivers at the rush of wet heat inside of him and his cock gets even harder. He’s about to start begging Drew again when Drew pulls out of him and pulls him into a standing position. Jonathan leans heavily back against Drew, letting Drew hold him up with an arm around his waist as he takes Jonathan’s neglected cock in hand, stroking him. He sucks bruises onto Jonathan’s neck while he jerks him off, not bothering to tease him much. 

Jonathan moans, hands grabbing behind him at Drew’s thighs and Drew sinks his teeth into the juncture of Jonathan’s neck and shoulder, cupping his hand over the head of Jonathan’s cock as he comes, not letting any of it hit the bed, even though he’s going to change the bedding anyway.

Jonathan sags against Drew, spent and exhausted now. “Welcome home.”

Drew laughs in his ear, biting his neck playfully. “Let’s get you cleaned up, hmm?”

They shower together, Drew taking extra care to make sure Jonathan is clean, exchanging slow kisses beneath the water. Afterwards, Drew changes the bedding and collects his luggage from the door and brings it into their room. Jonathan’s sprawled naked on the bed, already starting to doze off. 

Drew decides that unpacking can wait for a little while.


End file.
